


Let Me Look

by makeuswhole



Series: Star Wars: a New Story [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: You are the leading staff of the medical wing on the Star Killer base as well as The First Order in general. Kylo comes in suddenly as his face has been burnt by another saber.





	Let Me Look

Your typical days in the medical wing were usually the same and monotonous. 99% of your patients were soldiers for the Order that have been injured in some sort of way while on the battlefield. You loved your job and worked hard to get to the position that you are currently at.

Not to mention, you did a lot of ass-kissing in the beginning which means that you really needed to be #1. Sitting in the operation room you let out a bored sigh as the whole day nothing had happened. Being apart of a dominating force in the galaxy you’d think there would always be something exciting happening. 

You soon learned that it was the opposite, especially days like today.

You never really knew Kylo Ren, the leader, your boss. You spoke to him on a regular basis as you had to give him constant reports. 

Maybe once in the many years, you’ve been working for him have you ever seen him without his mask on. 

The time you did was by accident and it was a very awkward moment as he was in the middle of changing. “Oh my gosh.” was all you could spit out as you ran from his quarters despite him requesting your presence.

Staring off into space you were scared by the sound of someone crashing into the metal operation table and knocking medical equipment over. Jumping from your chair you turned around quickly to see Kylo, he was holding onto his face and side. 

He began stumbling around as the shock from his injury was distorting his vision. 

Running to his side you placed his arm around your shoulder and led him to the table. He sat upon it and was looking you dead in the face. He didn’t say anything but he just stared and stared. It made you slightly uncomfortable as you tried to inspect his injuries.

Placing your hand on his gloved hand, you moved it away slowly so you could see the giant gash that spread over most of his face.

“Well whoever did this, got you pretty good.” you let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Fix it.” was all he said in an emotionless tone.

He had sustained another injury in his upper torso and one on his leg. 

“You’ll have to take this off.” You instructed him to remove his cape and shirt.

As he did so you couldn’t help but examine his muscles and scars. Turning to place some gloves on you inspected his injury on his torso, trying not to hurt him you placed some gauze with disinfectant on his wound.

Pulling away quickly he jumped back from the stinging which caused you to yelp a bit as he scared you. “It’s okay.” for being a ruthless leader, he was a bit of a baby.

You placed the gauze back on and wrapped it with more gauze and latched it with a clip. You tended to his leg the same but this time he was more adjusted and not so on edge as you didn’t blame him for being so.

Inspecting his face more closely, this was probably the closest anyone in the whole Order has ever gotten to him. 

You could feel his warm breath on your lips and you tried not to breathe. “It’s going to have to heal on its own.” you pulled away from him and sat back down on a little stool. 

Kylo hopped down from the table and glared down to you. “I suggest wearing a bandage over it until the skin forms a scab over the burn.” Kylo simply nodded and put his clothes back on. As you stood to lead him out the door, he paused grabbing onto your arm. 

He lifted his gloved hand to your cheek and lightly brushed it with his fingertips. He closed in on your face, brushing his lips against the side of your head and into your ear. 

“Thank you,” he whispered in an almost seductive way that sent chills through your body.

He turned and left as if nothing had happened. You felt your face heat up into a blush and had to sit down.


End file.
